The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies, and more particularly, to connector assemblies configured to self-align connectors during a mating operation.
Connector assemblies may be used to establish communication pathways between electrical contacts or between optical fiber terminals. Exemplary connector assemblies include two separate connectors that may be sized, shaped, or otherwise configured to mate with one another to establish the communication pathway(s). In some operating environments, an individual attempting to mate the two connectors may be unable to view the two connectors as the connectors engage each other. In such “blind mating” situations, the technician risks damaging the two connectors if the two connectors engage each other in a misaligned manner.
Various connector assemblies have been proposed for tolerating misalignments between the connectors during a mating operation. Such connector assemblies may include a floatable connector that moves with respect to a panel and a mating connector that is configured to engage the floatable connector. When the mating connector engages the floatable connector, the floatable connector moves with respect to the panel to align the two connectors. However, such connector assemblies may have limited capabilities. For example, the connector assemblies typically include only one floatable or movable connector. Also, the floatable connectors may be limited to either side-to-side movement or vertical (up-down) movement. Furthermore, if the force applied to the mating connector is excessive, the floatable connector may be unable to adjust and at least one of the connectors may be damaged.
Thus, there is a need for connector assemblies capable of moving in various directions. There is also a need for connector assemblies that reduce the likelihood of damaging one or both connectors. In addition, there is a general need for improved connector assemblies, as compared to known connector assemblies, that are capable of tolerating misalignment during a mating operation.